Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist Mage
by silvioxp1300
Summary: (Formerly yu-gi-oh gx: Monsters and Magic) Futuristic AU where Duel Monster cards are recognized for their magic and have transformed the world into a society of magic. OC Main Character.
1. Prologue: History of Magic

**Ok, so this is my third attempt at this fanfic. When I first started this, it was a way to make up for the fact that not a lot of fanfics have what I'm looking for, and also I saw it as an opportunity to express my creativity and imagination. The first two attempts didn't get any comments, giving me little reason to continue, and then some time ago I found it in me to try again, with more ideas to add that I hope will earn me some comments, good or bad.**

 **What to expect:**

 **\- AU about yu-gi-oh in a futuristic society of magic**

 **-OC main character, mix of OC characters and Cannon Characters**

 **-Mix of duel battles and magic battles**

 **-Mix of original plotline with cannon plotline**

 **-Original Cards**

 **-Eventual Main OC X Alexis**

 **In order to express my creativity quicker, I decided that I would start by having the first two chapters focused on describing the world of this fanfic. The first chapter will talk about the background story, how it all came to be, and the second will give out a detailed structure about the word and on magic. You can skip these two chapters if you want, but it will be easier to understand the story if you begin with this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue: History of Magic**

Magic.

The power over creation, allowing one to accomplish feats that defy the natural laws. More vaguely, it is the power to use supernatural forces to make anything happen without the restrictions of possibility.

On Earth, rarely have there been individuals who've possessed any abilities that were considered magic, even rarer they would exist in groups. Most of them were able to transform magic into a craft, as both knowledge and an art form, earning them a number of titles: Wizards, Sorcerers, Witches, Warlocks, Magicians, Mystics and Mages.

Over time, mankind would progress on a path ruled by ingenuity and logic, things that contradict the concept of magic to a point where the very idea was rendered to be fantasy.

This would soon change, when certain events would lead to the reawakening of an ancient magic that will not only prove to the world the existence of magic, but change the world into one of magic.

Once, there existed an organization of magicians founded in ancient Egypt. Their purpose was to use magic as a means to strengthen their kingdom. They accomplished this goal when they used their combined magic's to open a portal to another world, an alternate dimension, where they believed lied a great power they could obtain. What they did not know, however, was that this other world was one of pure darkness and that the power they sought came in the form of ferocious, supernatural monsters.

The mystics then created stone tablets imbued with the same mystical energy from the portal. Each tablet would be used as a magic tool to contain and control an individual monster, banishing it to the dark world it came from, otherwise known as the Shadow Realm, and then allow its user to summon and control it at will.

The users of these tablets, or Summoners, and the monsters they commanded would serve as Egypt's might. Besides this, Summoners would often partake in an event known as the Shadow Games, where they would use their monsters to battle amongst themselves. The Shadow Games were a way for Summoners to test themselves and improve their skills, but overtime shadow games were also used to either determine outcomes, resolve conflicts, or simply for sport.

The time of the Summoners would not last, however, when their magic was used to bring forth an evil entity powerful enough to threaten the entire world. This evil could only have been stopped by the Pharaoh Atem, who was believed to be the only one with the power to summon and command the three most powerful monsters of all, the Egyptian God Monsters.

Out of fear for such events repeating in the future and fear of the uncertainty of what the summoning magic might bring, the Egyptians choose to never use it again, thus sealing away all of the tablets within a number of tombs along with all knowledge of them.

Thousands of years have gone by, and the tablets would remain buried and forgotten, until they were rediscovered through an archeological expedition, led by the famed millionaire, Maximillion Pegasus.

As a tribute to his findings, Pegasus created the game known as Duel Monsters. Based of the ancient Shadow Games, it involves two players dueling each other through the use of various cards that represent monsters, relying on strategy and luck.

The game itself was popular on its own, until Industrial illusions, the sole company that produces all the cards, joined in a business endeavor with the tech. company Kaiba Corp.

This endeavor began when Kaiba Corp developed technology that, in a way, gave life to the monsters by taking the images from the cards and displaying them in 3d holographic projections. The game's popularity drastically increased as a result, even to a point where it became a national sport. This revolution however paled in comparison with what was yet to come.

When Pegasus first created Dual Monsters, he unwittingly revived the Summoning magic. The portal to the Shadow Realm lived on throughout the ages and has even grown in that time, branching into countless other dimensions and connecting the Earth with worlds where magic exists as a more natural element. Not only that, but the magic of the Portal has even altered the fundamentals of reality for Earth and all the other worlds, or the Summoning Worlds, in ways that intertwine them.

Every Dual Monster card made on Earth would depict an already existing being from one of the Summoning Worlds, either as an individual who has obtained magic or a creature that possesses it naturally. Upon full development, a card would be mystical linked to its respective being, serving as a tool to summon it and potentially control it. Essentially, the summoning magic believed that these cards were a replacement for the ancient tablets and they became exactly that. There are also cases where some beings exist as a result of a card's development, indicating that the cards have power over creation as well.

No one on Earth could suspect or imagine the power that lay within all of the cards, but one individual certainly recognized it, a powerful, tyrannical ruler from one of the Summoning Worlds, only ever referred to as the Supreme King.

Wanting this power for himself, the Supreme King had a gateway opened, allowing him and his armies to enter Earth with the intention to conquer it. His arrival on Earth was the first known supernatural phenomenon throughout the world and when it became clear that he was a threat, mankind fought back. Unfortunately, any form of resistance was hopelessly outmatched against a force of magic, something that mankind didn't even believe existed, and therefore were not prepared to fight against.

The coming of the Supreme King was only the beginning of what would be known as the Chaotic Age. Earth's dimensional barrier was damaged upon The Supreme King's arrival, causing several tears to spontaneously open throughout the planet as a newly natural occurrence. These tears allow monsters from the Summoning Worlds to enter Earth, leading to a world-wide infestation. The instability of every tear would cause all of the monsters that pass through to become ferocious, if they weren't already, making them a danger to the world and like the Supreme King, they all had a power that no one was prepared for, so there was no way to defend against them.

It was an apocalyptic time. Countless lives were lost, civilization has long been destroyed, and mankind lived endangered lives while struggling to survive as prey for the monsters. The Supreme King in that time paid no mind to the chaos and destruction he brought to Earth, except for when he took advantage of the situation, collecting Dual Monster cards for their magic, and using Earth as a base of travel to the other worlds and conquer them.

There was yet hope for mankind which would come in the form of the Medjay. Once the Medjay served as the military force of Ancient Egypt. When the ancient tablets were sealed away, a branch group was formed with the task of guarding one of the tombs, which they have even to this day. This tomb held all the more important mystical items related to summoning, including the legendary millennium items, and it was the only one that wasn't discovered by Pegasus.

When the other tombs were uncovered, the Medjay believed that nothing consequential could happen so long as no one had any of the items they guarded. The events that followed however proved otherwise. To make up for their failure, the Medjay made it their mission to help mankind rise up from the Chaotic Age.

They used the mystical items within the tomb to learn everything they could about magic and how to wield it as their own power. They eventually became a society of mages, and they sought to spread their knowledge to all the survivors they could find throughout the world, creating more mages that would build up a force that gave mankind a chance fight back.

The mages' main weapon were the monsters that they were able to summon and control with the Duel monster cards they were able to find, using them against all the ones that came through the tears, and as they fought, life was starting to get better overtime. The threat of the monsters was dropping to a minimal, ensuring mankind's safety and allowing them to rebuild civilization, even advancing it a lot further then what it was before through the use of magic.

Mankind's greatest victory was when an army of mages was able to rid the Earth of the Supreme King and his forces, nearly destroying him before forcing him to retreat from the Earth. The mage that truly deserved praise for this was Yugi Moto, who was believed to be a reincarnation of Pharaoh Atem, and therefore had the ability to summon the three Egyptian God Monsters that fought at his side. He will forever be remembered as the hero who brought an end to the chaotic age.

Magic has integrated into the newly formed, technologically advanced society it helped create. Civilization served as a safe haven from the monsters that continued to enter through the tears, now the equivalent of wildlife, with the mages of today playing a vital role as protectors of mankind, while at the same time using their magic to benefit society in various ways of service.

With this new world came the resurrection of the game Dual Monsters, as it is the primary source of magic that became part of the world and continues to heavily influence. That is why almost every mage relies on Duel Monsters to defy their magic, becoming players of the game.

These individuals are what are referred to as Duelist Mage.


	2. Prologue: Duelist Mage

**So this chapter lays out the structure of this fanfic.**

 **I watch anime like Fairy Tail, Naruto, and Hunter x Hunter. What's common about them is that they're all about a specific group of people possessing a supernatural power with a base structure that gives everyone their own unique abilities.**

 **This fanfic is meant to follow that same pattern.**

 **When reading this chapter, remember two things that might help you to understand better.**

 **One: The main idea is to describe how the effects of cards in the game apply in real life.**

 **Two: Think of the three anime mentioned above, as most of the elements in this story were inspired by them.**

 **Plan on adding more detail throughout the plot in the form of class lectures.**

 **I'd have made some changes to this chapter by the time I've added chapter 4. The main focus of these changes are in the area of mana quantity and quality. The main idea of it is for Duel Mages to have their own Attack and Defense points.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Duelist Mage**

A Duelist Mage is anyone that is both a user of magic, and a player of Duel Monsters. While it's not necessarily the case for people to have to be both in order to be either one, it is often that playing Duel Monsters from an early age may result into that player acquiring mystical abilities. It is also the easiest method for becoming a mage, and therefore the most preferred and most common.

When someone becomes a Duelist Mage, they may join the Duel Mage Association as Professional Duel Mages. The Dual Mage Association, or DMA, is a worldwide organization divided into two aspects. The first is to provide Professional Duel Mages with work that require the use of their magic, mainly for the purpose of protecting mankind from mystical threats, which in almost every case means rough Monsters entering through the tears. The second is organizing professional dueling as a sporting event, much like the days before the chaotic age. Members of the DMA are viewed as both protectors of mankind and athletes.

Since Duel monster cards define the magic of a Duel Mage, their performance in the game is considered an expression of their power. Dueling, professional or otherwise, is a way to determine the most skilled players, which by extension means determining the most powerful mages.

* * *

 **Duel Pads**

Before the Chaotic Age, duelists carried with them duel disks, portable wrist-mounted devices that brought duel monsters to life through holographic projection. Today, duelists carry duel pads, designed to be smaller and less bulky than their ancestors, prompting duelist to have it on them almost all of the time. The real difference however is that duel pads are devices powered by magic.

Monsters summoned through dual pads are something between holograms and the real thing. They are holograms that are capable of causing physical impact as a result of magic, but to a minimal level so as for the players to not seriously harm each other. They can also be controlled mentally through magic.

* * *

 **Bind Spell**

When Dual Mages dual each other, they may enter what's known as the bind spell, a spell that's networked throughout all dual pads. Duelists, when dueling each other, often enter in a wager, using the game as a means to resolve conflicts, much like the days of the Shadow Games. The bind spell acts as a mystical contract that binds dualists to their wager, forcing them to follow through if they choose to break it and in some cases help them gain whatever they have earned from their victory.

This guaranteed method of conflict resolution is the most popular for Dual Mages, encouraged even so as to reduce and prevent conflict between mages through acts of violence.

* * *

 **Settlements**

When the world was rebuilding itself, it more or less followed the same systematic structures of the old one, same nations, same cultures, same governing powers and so on. There are however groups of people that didn't wish to be a part of this and have instead established their own communities, independent from the main body of civilization, known as Settlements. They range from villages to cities, and are located in the more remote areas in the world.

The problem with Settlements is that being remote means being more prone to monster attacks, making Dual Mages more essential in these areas as more of a military power. It can be said that Duel Mages from settlements are more conditioned and have the strength of quality as oppose to Dual Mages from the DMA's strength of quantity.

It is not uncommon for Dual Mages from the Settlements to move out and join the DMA. In fact, many of the most powerful and well known Professional Dual Mages originate from the Settlements.

* * *

 **Mana**

To acquire magic, a mage has to first be able to control the energy known as Mana. Magic is based on the principal that all things in the universe is made of energy, energy that's diversified in all of the materials that they form, each with its own natural laws. Mana is the one form of energy from which all others derive from, a separate plain of existence that serves as the foundation for the material plain. Therefore, Mana acts as a tool for controlling all forms of energy in ways that bend the natural laws to its user's will.

A mage controls Mana by drawing it from their surroundings and channel it through their aura, the main life energy for any living being, which also has a relation with Mana. The state in which ones aura becomes a conductor of Mana is what's referred to as Mana Blooming.

In order to achieve Mana Blooming, one has to regularly expose themselves to Mana. This results in the Mana pushing through one's aura, creating a pathway for it to flow, until it flows entirely. A player of Duel Monsters can achieve Mana Blooming through a method that barely requires any effort, known as the duelist effect.

The duelist effect is when a duelist attracts Mana towards themselves from any and all duel monster cards in their possession, which are a source of Mana. This attraction is caused by a certain mentality, a child-like fondness for the game that they enjoy. Whether or not a duelist achieves Mana blooming and how long it would take depends on the individual player. Their skills in the game factors into this, as greater skill often means more victories, and more victories means greater fondness. It can be said that a duelist becomes a mage without them knowing it, even by accident.

After achieving Mana blooming, it's then a matter of determining Mana output, which measures the maximum amount of Mana a mage can use regularly before complete exhaustion. A mage can improve on this by strengthening aura, usually through physical training of one's stamina. Magic itself is an infinite power, having an infinite cycle as Mana returns to the Mana-plain when no longer used. All limitations of magic lie within the capabilities of its users.

* * *

 **Measuring Mana**

Magic is measure in two aspects, Physical aspect and Mental aspect.

The physical aspect determines the overall power of a mage's mana, measured by quantity and quality. Quantity measures how much mana a mage can generate before reaching exhaustion, while quality measures the strength of the mage's mana, in terms of offensive force or general application.

Every mage has a base quality and a max quantity, both of which can be improved upon through training. Mages can temporarily enhance their mana quality by concentrating the man they generate. An easier method would be to combine their mana with that from an external source, witha set quality that is added to their own.

Some mages may decide to divide a portion of their mana to be used for defensive purposes, basically developing a force field. Defensive mana has its own base quality and can be enhanced, but with more mana concentrated for this purpose, the less it can be be used in any other way.

The mental aspect determines all the various ways that mana can be used by means of spell casting. A spell is a set of mental instruction that molds a mage's mana in ways that allow them to perform specific functions.

There are as many different kinds of spells as there as many individual mages to develop them. Some categories of spells give mages the ability to control the elements, others give them power of creation, other spells are even designed to be used against other spells, and much more.

Spell casting is a form of knowledge. Whatever kind of spells a mage develops and however many spells, depends on what and how much a mage learns and practices magic.

* * *

 **Internal and External**

Magic is primarily an internal power, but it also exists as an external power in the form of mystical items, of which there are two basic types, primary and conjured. Primary types are objects made from ordinary materials, having Mana embedded within them with set spells to use. Conjured types are objects that they themselves are a product of magic. All duel monster cards become primary mystical items upon completion. Every card falls into one of three basic categories: Monster card, Spell card and Trap card. Each category has a different basis of magic use.

Monster cards are the ones used for summoning monsters. Through them, a mage develops a spiritual connection with their respective monsters and then allow them to be summoned. They enter Earth through the cards as spirits and are then provided the energy to manifest a physical form by their mage. Once summoned, a mage has telepathic command over the monster, but that same connection makes it so that the mage would feel whatever damaged that is dealt to their monster. A monster remains summoned until they are released, or until they've suffered enough damage that their physical form disperses. The maximum number of monsters a mage can summon at a time is factored into their Mana output, averaged at around five monsters.

Spell cards, instead of summoning monsters, they summon magic. Unlike standard mystical items, spell cards act more like gateways that give access to the external Mana. All Spell cards have a real-life application, or R-LA for short, which determines the set spells for the external magic, based on the effects of a card. Real-life application also determines the mystical abilities of effect monsters, based on their card effects. In the game, card effects are ways to bend the rules to a player's advantage, much like how magic bends the natural laws. Magic from spell cards comes as either Mana with mystical effects or as conjured mystical items.

Trap cards work the same way as spell cards, only they add an element of stealth. Magic that originates from trap cards automatically enter in a state where the Mana is undetectable, both visually and from a mage's natural sense of Mana that's developed upon Mana blooming. A mage is capable of rendering any form of magic into this state, as a skill known as Mana Cloaking, but only for as long as it remains dormant and inactive. In the game, this is equivalent to setting a card upside down. Once a trap spell activates, either at the mage's will or if it was triggered by a set condition, it becomes detectable again. Mana cloaking can also be used on summoned monsters as well, though not as easy and for as long as they don't use their own Mana. The downside is that magic is easier to negate while in this state if it's detected first, which it can be with magic made specifically for that purpose.

A duelist mage balances his power between internal spells and external spells. Internal spells require time and discipline to achieve, which is why it's more preferable to rely on the already existing spells from spell/trap cards, but compared to internal magic, there are three disadvantages. The first and most obvious one is that a mage can't use spell/trap cards if they're not in their possession. The second is the fact that spell/trap cards aren't as Mana efficient, because it takes Mana to not only use the external magic, but to have access to them since the cards act more like gateways. Finally, magic from spell/trap cards is easier to counter-act with spells designed to negate other spells.

Internal magic, though not as easy to obtain, is more effective than external magic. Fortunately, Duel monster cards can also help a duelist mage develop internal magic in ways that mimic the monsters that they summon.

* * *

 **Assimilation**

Assimilation is a simpler, more spiritual means of developing magic than traditional spell casting. Using duel monster cards, a mage can develop magic based on the monsters with which they have a mystical connection. They can then develop more spells of the same kind through spell casting. Magic achieved through Assimilation is divided into four categories: Attribute Assimilation, Type Assimilation, and Arch-type Assimilation, and Effect Assimilation.

Attribute Assimilation, the lest difficult, is associated with elemental magic. Every monster falls under one of six attributes: fire, water, earth, wind, light and dark. Assimilating an attribute gives a mage a more spiritual connection with an element, making it easier to create and control it. A duelist mage can have more than one attribute, and whichever ones depends on their deck. If a duelist mage had more fire monsters than water monsters, than it would have a higher chance of obtaining an attribute for fire and then water. Light and dark are equally the most powerful attributes, but it's almost rare for a duelist mage to have an attribute for either one.

Type Assimilation grants a mage magic based on monster-type. For example, assimilating with Plant-type monsters gives a duelist mage power over plant-life, or how with Thunder-type gives power over lightning and electricity. Some monster types grant qualities based on species, like how Sea-Serpents can survive under water, or a Winged-beast's power of flight.

Arch-type Assimilation allows a duelist mage to copy the mystical abilities of their individual monster. Of course, there's more to a monster than what's written on a card. Magic gained from the cards usually correlates with their categorization, but duelists can acquire more unique magic from certain monsters, most commonly from monsters that are a part of an Arch-type, which associates cards with a specific series, often with a specific theme. For example, a duelist mage that had a deck with a volcanic themed Arch-type, then it is possible for that mage to obtain lava magic.

Effect Assimilation involves assimilating magic from spell/trap cards, granting internal magic that either copy magic of those cards, or develop magic based on them. This type of Assimilation also has a sub-category of magic known as conjuration magic, that allows a mages to create their own conjured mystical items, either copying of from spell/trap cards, or develop their own unique items.

* * *

 **Fusioneer**

There are three basic stages for a duelist mage.

The first is the Summoner stage that is achieved when they're able to summon monsters and use the external magic of spell/trap cards. The next stage is known as the Spell caster stage, and it's reached when a mage learns how to develop internal magic spells, mostly through Assimilation. Between these two stages, a Duelist Mage goes from relying on monsters to becoming like them. The final stage is when a mage becomes one with his monsters, known as the Fusioneer stage.

In the game, a key element is combining cards as part of a strategy. The most popular means are fusion monsters which symbolize the merging of multiple monsters into one. Duelist Mages can utilize the external magic from a fusion spell card, even assimilate it, so that they're able to fuse themselves with their monsters.

While in this state, the spirits of the monsters merges with that of the mage, adding up the strength of all of their combined mana. What's more, the mage would have access to all of the mystical abilities, or monster effects, of the combined monsters, even adding them together to create new ones. If the combined monsters serve as fusion materials for any fusion monster cards in the duelist's possession, then their abilities are added in as well. Physical appearance varies.

This method of power is the highest level for a Duel Mage, and more energy efficient than summoning monsters but it's not without its drawbacks. When entering this state, a mage has to be able to suppress the surge of power at a gradual rate, otherwise it leads to great physical strain the more quick and sudden it comes. Also, while in this state, a duel mage becomes vulnerable to magic that would affect monsters, being one with monsters themselves. With experience, a Fusioneer can learn to fuse themselves quicker and with more monsters.

* * *

 **There you have it. There was a fourth anime from where I got the idea for Spell Casting and the Fusioneer part, Magi: Labyrinth of magic. The next chapter is where the actual story begins.**


	3. Entry Exam Part 1

**This is the first official chapter of the story. Don't expect much action here since it's only just the beginning. Hope you enjoy and leave a comment, even if it's to criticize.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Monster card (Attribute/level/type/attack/defense)

 **Also keep in mind that I don't own anything of yu-gi-oh.**

* * *

 **Entrance Exam Part 1**

Domino City, America. Some might describe it as the heart of the Dueling world for two reasons. One, because it is the home of Kaiba Corp. and other branch establishments, and two, it's the fact that some of the most famous and well-known Dual Mages either reside here or are from here.

One such Dual Mage by the name of Adrian Dumitri was currently walking through Domino City Airport. He was a tall figure with a slight muscular build, having brown eyes, messy black hair, wearing a dark blue, short-sleeved dress shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

On his way towards the arrival section, he couldn't help but catch the attention of several people who recognized him for the famous Duel Mage that he was, while politely trying to avoid those that got in his way because of his fame. It did not help that once he made it to arrivals he still had to wait around in a large spacious area.

After some time, the flight that Adrian was waiting for arrived and he kept his eyes on the passengers walking out through the doors, until finally he spotted the individual he was looking for, a young man in his late teens with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, light grey unzipped hoodie, dark blue jeans and white shoes. The most noticeable feature was a scar on the left side of his face, from the top of his forehead, crossing his left eye and curves down towards his jaw. He was also carrying with him two luggages, one large and one small, dragging them on their built-in wheels.

"Sylvester." Adrian calls out, hoping to get his attention. The individual turns his head in the direction from where his name was called out, and upon looking at Adrian, he smiles and then walks towards him.

"Adrian." Sylvester greeted him as he approached, and the two happily embraced each other.

"It's good to see you cousin, it's been so long. You sure have grown." Adrian stated when they broke of from their embrace.

"I'm happy to see you to. In person anyway, I see you all the time in your duels and so does everyone back home." Sylvester said to his older relative, revealing to have an Eastern-European accent. He looks around and notices all the attention they were receiving from the people surrounding them, something he'd expect for Adrian, and now he was drawn into it. Some have even started to take pictures.

"I only just got here, and I think I might become famous for being this close to you." Sylvester said that as a joke, earning a light chuckle from his cousin.

"Looks that way. Come on, I know you're eager to see the city." Adrian started to lead his younger cousin out of the airport.

* * *

The two cousins were on the open highway, driving in an elegant sports car owned by the eldest, with him behind the wheel, not having to use it since its on automatic pilot, standard for all vehicles, and Sylvester sitting in the passenger seat, viewing as much of the city as he could along the way while the sun began to set.

"So, this is the heart of the dueling world." Sylvester stated, seeing a location of high-significant in the world for the first time.

"More or less. Honestly, my mind has been on back home since the moment you landed. How have you been doing all these years?" Adrian asked casually.

"I've been doing good. Everything hasn't been that much different after you left, so probably what you'd imagine."

"Still no lady friend in your life?" Adrian asked amusingly, a subject he often used to tease his cousin when they were younger. Sylvester turned his head towards him with an expression of annoyance.

"I'm not talking to you if you start that."

"Okay, okay, but anyway, you must be excited to be attending Dual Academy." Adrian brought up the reason for Sylvester's visit.

Dual Academy is the world's leading institution for young individuals that have acquired magic, mostly through the Dualist effect, and have chosen the path to becoming a Dual Mage, educating them in the arts of dueling, magic and the combination of the two. Graduating from this school has proven to be a helpful start for becoming a Professional Dual Mage. Students come from all over the world to attend, Sylvester being amongst them. At this point, however, he still has to complete the required Entrance Exams. The first written portion he completed before arriving, the remaining two will take place in Domino City the next day, the first is to test his Magical abilities and the last is to test his abilities in a dual.

"You know I am, but don't forget, that's really more of a bonus for my mission." Sylvester answered in a somewhat serious manner.

"I know. I had the same job when I was there, and from what I hear, you might actually have some action coming your way." Adrian replied.

"I'd be disappointed otherwise."

"Still, you shouldn't let it get in the way of you attending for the sake of attending, and enjoying your time there." Adrian tried to ensure that Sylvester was aware of this.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"How's your magic by the way, did you manage to acquire it?" Adrian asked.

Instead answering verbally, Sylvester lifts his left arm and pulls up the sleeve of his grey hoodie. He begins to channel Mana within him, using it to form a metal coating around his arm, from the tip of his fingers to his elbow. He then altered the shape of the metal into a technological gauntlet. Adrian could only feel impressed by his cousin's ability to use such a special form of magic.

"Very nice. Whatever happens, I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle."

* * *

After the not so long drive, the two cousins made it to their destination, the apartment building where Adrian resides. Upon entering his apartment at nearly the top floor, Sylvester could see how big and elegant it was, having a window wall with a view of the city, a balcony large enough to hold a table and chairs, open-bar kitchen and second story bedrooms.

Adrian gave Sylvester a quick tour of the apartment which led to the guest bedroom where he left his luggage, not bothering to unpack since he won't be staying that long, except for when he took out a bottle of an alcoholic beverage he managed to sneak pass the airport, meant for Adrian as a gift from back home, who graciously accepted.

Both of them were sitting out on the balcony, sharing a dinner that Adrian prepared which included Sylvester's gift, neither of them caring that he's not allowed to drink yet in this country, while continuing their conversations as nighttime was approaching. When they finished eating, Sylvester got up and stood by the edge of the balcony to see more of the now illuminated city. From his point of view, he could see the great length of Domino City Park in front of him, with one end not far from the apartment building. Adrian comes over to stand next to Sylvester.

"See that small building with a blue roof-top?" Adrian pointed out to a particular building across the street from the other end of the park.

"The one that has the head of a Blue Eyes White Dragon on top? I'm assuming that's the Kaiba Dome." Sylvester answered. Adrian was surprised that he could see that far for a brief moment until he realized it was part of his abilities.

The Kaiba Dome is the official Dueling Arena of Domino City and one of the most famous in the world, if not the most famous. As Sylvester stated, it is known for having the roof resemble the upper half of the head of a monster that's amongst the most legendary in the game, The Blue Eyes White Dragon. It is also where he has to be for exams.

"Yeah that's the one. It's a twenty minute walk from here if you go through Domino City Park. Sorry again that I can't drop you off there myself." Adrian apologies to him. He has been assigned a job the following day that requires him to leave pretty early in the morning, giving him no time to drive his cousin to the Kaiba Dome.

"I told you, don't worry about it. I can make it there easily on my own." Sylvester kept reassuring him that it wasn't an issue.

Sylvester helped Adrian clean up the table, and afterwards they decided it was about time to go to sleep, Adrian for his job and Sylvester feeling tired from his long flight. The two exchanged their goodnights and made their ways to their bedrooms, but just as Sylvester was about to enter his, he stopped when Adrian spoke.

"Oh, one more thing. Tomorrow at the exams, watch out for Crowler."

"Who?"

"The man in charge of the whole thing, Doctor Velian Crowler. The last thing you want to do is to get on his bad side, and trust me, it's not that hard. I heard that last year, he cut off a third of the applicants."

"Seriously?" Sylvester was shocked to hear that.

"Oh yeah. See, the thing about Crowler is that people look at him and the first thing to come to mind is 'Is that a he or a she'. Pretty sure that was mostly it, if not entirely." Adrian explained.

"And the academy lets someone like him work there?" Sylvester felt a little uneasy with what he had just heard about the man.

"Well to the man's credit, he is a skilled Duel Mage. He even possesses a legendary deck, the Ancient Gears."

An Ancient Gear deck?" Adrian nodded his head in response to that question. Sylvester recognized the Ancient Gears as a rare and powerful Arch-type, and was amazed that there was someone who managed to obtain it.

"Wow, I would actually like to see that." Sylvester stated.

"Anyway, I know that Sheppard isn't going let something like that repeat itself. All the same though, best to avoid Crowler. You'll know him when you see him." Adrian warned his cousin.

"Will do." Sylvester replied. And with that, the two retired for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Sylvester woke up to find himself alone in the apartment, his cousin already left for that job. The exams wouldn't begin until noon, giving him plenty of time to get dressed, eat something and watch some TV before departing.

When he was getting ready to leave, Sylvester placed two separate devices on both of his arms. On his left arm was his standard dual pad, and on his right was a technological wrist band known as a Wrist Link. Just as every Dualist has a Dual Pad, almost everyone has a Wrist Link, a personal computerized device with a multitude of uses, mainly for communication and accessing the internet. Also, they can be controlled through magic.

He looks at his Wrist Link and a holographic screen appears covering half his arm. He opens up the GPS, puts the address for the Kaiba Dome and is shown a marked route towards his destination. Sylvester makes his way down to exit the building and then goes for a leisure walk through Domino City while taking in more of the city along the way.

Finally, Sylvester reaches his destination with a few minutes to spare. He stops for a moment to get a good look at the building in front him, a different experience than seeing it from a distance, and even takes a picture with his Wrist Link. He goes in and sees every other applicant around the stands, some of which were wearing a standard blue uniform, signifying that they would be part of the academy elites, the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

At one section of the stands sat all of the exam proctors, wearing the same blue uniforms. When Sylvester looked towards them, one stood out from the rest, a scrawny man, the gender he assumed anyway, with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, purple lips and long finger nails, wearing crescent shaped earrings and a uniform that had a more regal style. No doubt in his mind that this was the Crowler figure he was warned about.

 **Attention all applicants. The Magic portion of the Entrance Exams is about to begin. When you hear your name called out, please make your way to your assigned Dual Arena where you'll be furthered instructed.**

The announcement was made and so began the exams.

* * *

One by one, an applicant's name would be heard from the speakers, telling them to report to one of four separate exam fields. Upon entering, an applicant would meet with an exam proctor at one end of the field, and at the other end stood an identical monster summoned by each proctor, looking like something of a training-dummy. Applicants would demonstrate their magic abilities towards the dummy-monster in three steps. The first step is to summon a monster from their deck and have it attack and destroy the dummy-monster, having no defense whatsoever, which would then reappear afterwards as part of their effect. The second step is for the applicants to use the mystical effects of a spell card, and the final step is the same as the second, only with the use of a trap card.

There are applicants that skip the second and third step and would instead use a spell that's part of their internal magic. These are the ones that have registered for the advanced magic courses, for first-year students that have already reached the Spell Caster stage by being able to develop internal magic spells. Otherwise, they would take the standard courses where they'd focus on becoming Spell Casters.

Sylvester was leaning on the railing of the walkway on top of the stands, witnessing every examination until his turn would come up, which won't be for some time since going in an alphabetical order. He was more focused on those who have achieved Spell Caster stage, and so far three have stood out for him.

The first was Alexis Rhodes, a girl with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing the standard female variant of the Obelisk blue uniform, a white sleeveless shirt with blue markings around the edges, blue mini-skirt, blue finger-less gloves and blue boots. Her monster had powers related to ice, and she proved to have acquired the same kind of magic as Arch-type assimilation. Sylvester couldn't help but to keep his eyes on her for more than just her magic, probably for the same obvious reason almost every other male applicant was staring at her for as well.

Next was Bastion Misawa, the name he recognized as the one with highest score on the written exam. He had grey eyes and black hair that was mostly flushed back, and was wearing an all-white uniform. His monster appeared to be a liquid substance in the shape of a dinosaur-like creature, and his magic looked like a form of elemental magic that was based on chemistry, when he created two gaseous elements from both his hands and combined them to form an explosive attack.

Last was Chazz Princeton, long-spike black hair, black eyes and the Obelisk Blue Uniform. Nothing special about his magic, other than he has a Dark Attribute, using a projectile of dark energy on his target. What really caught Sylvester's attention was this look that emitted a sense of arrogance, probably the result of a privileged life. The fact that he used an excessive amount of power for the obvious reason of showing off made it more evident.

Some time has passed and Sylvester knew that it won't be long now until his turn would come. Suddenly, the ringtone from his Wrist Link was going off, and upon looking down and seeing Adrian's name on the device as the caller, he gives the mental command to answer it.

"Hey Adrian." He responds while turning his head back towards the field.

"Just wanted to be sure you made it there all right." The sound of Adrian's voice came from the Wrist Link in a way that only the wearer of the device could hear it, as it was designed. It may look like Sylvester is talking to himself, but people know better.

"Yeah, still waiting for my turn on the magic exam, I'm pretty close though."

"Any interesting talents worth noting?"

"A few that have caught my eyes. Speaking of which, spotted that Crowler guy you warned me about. Gotta say, I thought you might have exaggerated about him being a cross-dresser, but man." Sylvester stated. Unbeknownst to him, a certain individual was coming from the hallway behind him, who stopped walking upon hearing his name mentioned.

"Not so much, right?" Adrian replied with a bit of amusement.

"You sure he's as good as you say?"

"Trust me, if you've seen him dual, even you might not be so quick to challenge him."

 **Sylvester Bellic to exam field 4.**

"I'm up now. Call you when this whole thing is over with."

"Ok, see you later."

Sylvester ended the call and made his way down. Crowler then came out of the hallway and looked towards him with both his teeth and one raised fist clenched.

' _You little punk. It's one thing to mock me for my appearance, but who are you to question my skills? I ought to...'_ Before he could finish his thought, a memory came to mind about something his superior sternly made clear.

' _Everyone gets a chance to participate in both exams, no exceptions. If you have any issues, keep in mind that we don't really have a choice in the matter after that stunt of yours last year.'_

Crowler's expression changed to that of annoyance, knowing that there's not much he can do in his current situation.

' _Even so, it's my duty to keep the academy free of delinquents not worth having. I'll see to it, one way or another._ '

* * *

Upon arriving at the exam field, Sylvester meets with the proctor that's stationed there, a man that looked to be in his late twenties.

"Sylvester Bellic?" He asks to ensure his identity.

"Yes."

"My name is Tom and I will be your proctor. You've applied for the advanced magic courses, correct?"

"That's right."

"In that case, all you have to do is summon a monster, followed by a demonstration of your internal magic." The proctor explains and Sylvester nods his head in response. The two of them then turn towards the dummy monster on the other side.

"Summon any monster from your deck and make it attack that one."

Sylvester proceeded by drawing Mana within him. The energy was channeled through the deck that was on his person and then directed it towards his left arm. He projects the Mana from his arm, giving it shape and then have it materialize into the machine-type monster Sergeant Electro (Fire/4/Machine/A:1600/D:1300), a robotic being with a white exterior, a mini-gun for its right arm and a blade for the left. Sylvester gave it the mental command to attack its target, which it did by firing from its mini-gun arm, causing the dummy monster to disperse into countless pieces.

"Very good. You didn't have to pull out the card, shows that you've got experience." The proctor complimented. Most dualists would've pulled out the card and channeled the Mana directly from the hand they hold it with, but with enough practice, they wouldn't need to touch the card, as Sylvester demonstrated.

"I'm a settler." Sylvester stated as he releases his monster from its summoning. The term 'settler' is used to describe someone who comes from a settlement.

"No kidding." The proctor could easily believe that since settlers are known to be skilled Dual Mages. He then had the dummy monster reappear.

"Now for the second part. Please hand over your deck and any other cards you have." The proctor held out his hand as he asked. Sylvester complied by handing over his deck holster from his belt, along with a few cards from the pocket inside his hoodie.

"Use any spell you have, doesn't have to be an offensive one."

Sylvester turned towards the monster again. He raises his left and forms the same metal gauntlet he showed to his cousin the other day, only this time he went further by emitting a sphere of concentrated energy from the palm. The energy was then shot at the monster, destroying it upon impact. The proctor stood there with a look of amazement from after that display, and a lot of the audience had similar feelings when they turned their attention towards him.

"Wow. Didn't expect to see something as rare as tech. magic. There's only one student at the academy with the same power." The proctor finally spoke.

"Congratulations, you've definitely passed the second exam. All that's left is to win a duel in the final exam, but I'm sure you've got that covered." The proctor stated enthusiastically while giving Sylvester his deck and cards back.

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to it." Sylvester stated as he took his deck and made his way out of the exam field.

* * *

"Looks like you might have some competition Zane." Alexis said amusingly to her companion, with whom she has been observing the exams from the catwalk above the stands.

Said companion stood next to her with his arms crossed and a stoic expression on his face, having shoulder-length blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing an obelisk uniform that consists of a white jacket with blue edges.

"Interesting as that sounds, I'll hold on to that thought." He replied.

* * *

"Man, that guy has to be something to have tech. magic." Said one of the two applicants with who Chazz Princeton sat in between, all three wearing obelisk uniforms. The one on the left, who spoke earlier, had dark-blue hair and wore glasses, and the other had tanned skin and spiky brown hair. Chazz simply gave a 'hm' and responded.

"He might have a rare ability, but let see if he has the skills to back it up."

* * *

"We sure have a good crop this year." One exam proctor in the stands said to another.

"I know, especially with that that tech mage."

Crowler couldn't help but overhear their conversation. Although he too was impressed by Sylvester's demonstration, it did not change his mind with what he intends to do.

' _A shame you don't know to respect your betters, boy. I almost regret what I plan to do now. Almost._ ' Crowler thought to himself while grinning in a sinister looking way.

* * *

 **That's the end of part one. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. In the meantime, please leave a comment.**


	4. Entry Exam Part 2

**This chapter took longer to make than what I had hoped it would. As I might have mentioned earlier, I'm not the type that writes frequently, and there's been some big changes for me these past few months, giving me less time to put this story together. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more frequently in the future, because I really want to go through with this fanfic, just so that I can express my creativity.**

 **The cards in this fanfic will be a mix of original cards that I came up with, which you'll see plenty in this chapter, and cards that I know from the app game that I play, Duel Links. Description of original cards will be listed at the bottom of each chapter they're first introduced in.**

 **Also, by the time that I upload this chapter, I would've made some changes in the second chapter as well(which I recommend you read), to better describe magic in a way that correlates with the rules of the game.**

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **Monster card name(Attack points/Defense points)**

 **Spell card name(Normal, Continuous, Equip, Field, Quick-play, Ritual)**

 **Trap card name(Normal, Continuous, Counter)**

* * *

 **Entry Exam Part 2**

The magic exam came to an end and after a short break, the third and final entrance exam began. The minimum requirement for each applicant to pass was simply to win in a dual against an exam proctor.

Just like in the previous exam, all Sylvester could do was sit around and watch every other dual as he was waiting for his turn. Much to his expectation, all the applicants were using their own personal decks, while the Proctors were using basic test decks. Sylvester could almost immediately tell that the test decks were made without any special advantages and were focused more on defense rather than offense, so as to prolong the duels and give the applicants more of a chance for success.

After the previous exam, Sylvester knew which applicants are the most interesting to him and would want to keep his eyes on, starting with Alexis Rhodes.

* * *

 **Alexis: 2900 LP**

 **Proctor: 800 LP**

Alexis was currently dueling in one of the exam fields. On her side of the field stood an **Arctic Tribe Guard(A:1600/D:1200)** , a blue-skinned warrior wearing armor that looks something like metallic ice and a cape, holding a spear made of the same material.

The Proctor she was facing had a **Giant Soldier of Stone(A:1300/D:2000)** in defense position while it looked like it was covered in frost.

"Not bad s-so far missy, b-but this dual isn't over yet, and y-you now have to g-get pass my Giant Soldier of Stone." The proctor explained, trying his best to keep himself from shivering, a result from facing his opponent.

"Not a problem." Alexis replied while drawing from her deck, smiling upon looking at the card she drew.

"Especially when I summon My **Arctic Tribe Dancer(A:1400/D:800).** " Alexis places her card in one of her deck slots and in front of her appeared a female version of her already existing monster, wearing a more decorative outfit with an ornament on her back in the form of a snowflake.

"And when all of your monsters have a frost counter, she can attack you directly." Alexis explains.

"Go **Dancer**!"

Her monster responded by jumping up in the air, twirling around in a way that resembles a snowflake as it flew over the opponent's monster and then struck the proctor with a downward kick, knocking him down.

 **Alexis: 2900 LP**

 **Proctor: 800-0 LP**

"Well m-miss Rhodes, that's some d-deck you've got. Welcome to dual academy." The proctor stated.

"Thank you, and sorry again for the cold." Alexis apologized.

"No worries, occupational hazard." He reassured her.

* * *

The next applicant that Sylvester paid special attention to was Bastion Misawa. Throughout his duel, it became evident that he was using what's known as a burner deck, a type of deck that's focused on dealing damage through card effects.

 **Bastion: 3200 LP**

 **Proctor: 1100 LP**

Bastion had one **Vorse Raider(A:1900/D:1200)** in attack mode and one facedown card, while the exam proctor he was facing had one **Big Shield Gardna(A:100/D:2600)** and one **Gear Golem the Moving Fortress(A:800/D:2200)** , both in defense mode.

"Alright applicant, you've got two monsters in your way, do you, A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy, or C) run home to mamma?!" The proctor asked.

"I'll go with D), none of the above. Behold my trap, **Ring of Destruction(Normal)**." Bastion reveals his facedown card.

"With this, I can destroy one monster in attack position, and then both us take damage equal to its ATK points." A metallic ring manifests from the card and finds its way around the neck of his monster, causing an explosion that resulted in both players losing life points.

 **Bastion: 3200 -1300 LP**

 **Proctor: 1100 - 0 LP**

"Clever move applicant. Welcome to the academy." the proctor commented.

"Thank you, O wise proctor." Bastion bowed in respect.

* * *

Sylvester continued to observe all of the duels, when he noticed someone taking a seat one row down and to his left. He turned his head to see that it was Bastion. Sylvester took this moment as an opportunity to start a conversation with him.

"No wonder you got the highest written score." Sylvester said out loud to get his attention, which seems to have done the job as Bastion turned his head around towards him.

"That deck you used didn't look like anything that gave you your magic, and considering it was a burner deck, I can only assume that you're a deck builder and that you made a deck that was best suited to go against any of these test decks." Sylvester gave his assessment to Bastion, who simply nodded his head and smiled in response.

"Very astute of you. Bastion Misawa." He extends his left hand to offer a handshake.

"Sylvester Bellic." He complies with the gesture and gives his own hand in return.

"Yes, the tech mage. I must say, you've certainly caught my eyes with that display of power, and I do believe that I speak for the rest of the audience as well." Bastion complimented.

"You have an interesting magic yourself. Something like a chemistry deck?"

"Periodic deck actually, as my primary at least. You are right, as a duelist, I study my opponents so that I may use a deck that'd grant me victory as effectively as possible." Bastion told him.

"Still, I'm always looking for a challenge, and some competition to provide it, something that I feel you'd do quite well in." He complimented him.

"I promise not to disappoint." Sylvester replied.

The two have carried on with their conversation, getting to know each other better and mostly discussing about the assessments of the various duels occurring.

"Sylvester Bellic to exam field 3."

"About time." Sylvester got up from his seat.

"Best of luck to you." Bastion offered.

"Thanks, but I won't be needing any for this." Sylvester made his way down. Bastion felt excited, about to watch his new friend in a duel. His expression changed, however, when he looked towards the exam field and saw the proctor that was waiting for him.

 _'On the contrary, I think you might do with a bit of luck.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Along the way, Sylvester was looking at his deck for a last-minute strategy check, relying on his peripherals to guide him to his destination.

 _'This won't take long. I'll be in and out before this guy even...'_ Sylvester inserts his deck into his duelpad at the same time when he reaches the exam field.

When he looks up and sees who his proctor is, he's instantly shocked to find Crowler, the one man he was told to avoid, standing at the other end of the field with a smug look on his face, arms behind his back and a device strapped to his chest, what Sylvester assumed was his dualpad, seeing a deck of cards placed in the top left corner.

 _'Oh crap. This can't be good.'_

"So son, what is your name?" Crowler asked him.

"Sylvester Bellic."

"Well mister Bellic, I'm Doctor Velian Crowler, Department chair of Techniques at Duel Academy. I shall be your exam proctor." Crowler explains.

"And how did I get the... honor of being tested by someone of your position?" Sylvester was careful with his words.

"Oh dear boy, you've shown to possess a rare and unique magic power. With your potential, I thought it fitting that I would test you myself." Crowler replies.

 _'Fitting in that I would be the one to prevent the likes of you from setting foot at the academy.'_ He thinks to himself.

 _'Somehow I don't buy it. Well, nothing I can do about it. Better to just get this dual over with.'_ Sylvester thought as he activated his duelpad.

"I'm ready."

Crowler responded by simply activating the device on his chest. A piece of it detached itself and stayed in a levitated position in front of him, expanding to reveal the card slots.

Both devices linked up with each other and shuffled their owner's decks as they were designed to at the start of any duel. Both players drew the top five cards, marking the beginning of their duel.

 **Sylvester: 4000 LP**

 **Crowler: 4000 LP**

"I draw." Sylvester drew his sixth card, adding to his starting hand that he thought was pretty decent.

"I set a card." A facedown card appear in front of him.

"Next I summon **WarDroid Prototype(A:1000/D:1600)** in Defense Mode." A silver robotic figure emerges in a kneeling position with its arms crossed. It was made to look like technology from an early generation, having body parts in bulky, geometric shapes.

"I end my turn."

"My turn." Crowler draws from his deck, smiling that it was a card he had hoped for.

"I'll begin with the spell **Magnet Circle LV 2 (Normal)** , allowing me to special summon a machine-type monster from my hand that's level two or below. In this case, I summon my **Ancient Gear(A:100/D:800)**."

A small mechanical construct, made up of gears, emerges onto the field.

"And since I already have one on the field, I can Special summon the other."

A duplicate monster appears right next to it. It's at this point where it became clear to Sylvester, as well as the rest of the audience, That Crowler wasn't using a test deck, but his own Ancient gear deck that he's well known for.

 _'Of course, he's using his own deck. Not sure if I should be excited about facing such a rare deck, or pissed of that this is going to be harder than I thought.'_ Sylvester thought in frustration.

* * *

Alexis was leaning on railing in front of her usual spot, unable to look anywhere else from the duel between Sylvester and Crowler.

"Man, what an elitist snob. Hard enough to believe what I heard about him, now he's going all out on some amateur in front of everyone. It's like he wants to fail him." She says to Zane in displeasure, standing next to her.

"Somehow, I'm not all that surprised if it's Crowler we're talking about. But anyway, if he's using his deck, then we might actually see that rare card of his." Zane stated.

* * *

"Oh man, that guy doesn't stand a chance against Crowler. What do you think Chazz?" The tanned skinned member of the trio asked him.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler wipe the floor with that chump. If only he thought to do this from the start with all these third-rate duelists." Chazz replied while smirking.

* * *

"In case you haven't realized, this has only been a set up for the summoning of a far more powerful monster." Crowler stated as a means to intimidate his opponent.

"I sacrifice both of my Ancient Gears to bring forth **Ancient Gear Golem(A:3000/D:3000)**." The two constructs disappeared and in their place arose a large mechanical being, having a skeletal structure with armor platted skin, exposed gears and one glowing red eye. If the audience weren't attached to this duel, they are now at the sight of such a rare and powerful monster.

 _'If I remember correctly, Ancient Gear monsters prevent spells and traps from activating during their battle phase. I have no choice but to activate it now.'_ Sylvester thought.

"I activate my trap, **Mine Field(Continuous)**." His facedown card flipped upwards to reveal itself. Upon activation, the card had two mine counters placed on it, the same number of monsters on the field.

 _'If any of our monsters attack, this card will destroy it at the cost of one counter. Hopefully this will buy me some time.'_

"Ah, I see you're familiar with the Ancient Gears, enough to know that you wouldn't have been able to activate your trap while my **Golem** attacks." Crowler complimented Sylvester.

"Either that, or you panicked and sprung your trap prematurely, like an amateur." He said further to mock him. Sylvester felt irritated about that comment in response, more so when he hears a majority of the audience laughing about it.

"Whatever the case, a wasted effort I'm afraid, because I activate the spell card **Heavy Storm(Normal)** , which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field." A powerful gust of wind surrounds the exam field, destroying Sylvester's trap card, much to his dismay.

"And if you know about my deck, then you might also be aware that my **Golem** also deals piercing damage. Now, Ancient Gear Golem, attack his monster."

The biggest of the two monsters raised its right arm and threw a punch towards the other, shattering it into pieces before it vanished completely. The attack didn't end there, as the Golem's fist went straight for Sylvester, hitting him with a force that brought him down on one knee.

 **Sylvester: 4000 - 2400 LP**

 **Crowler: 4000 LP**

"Your turn mister Bellic, of course if you feel like you're no longer up to it, I completely understand. Dual Academy just isn't meant for everyone." Crowler told him in the hopes that it would drive his opponent to surrender the duel, guaranteeing his intentions from the start.

Instead of giving a verbal response, Sylvester stood up from his kneeling position.

"Believe me, I'm up to it. You want this duel to end, one of us has lose all of our life points, and it's not going to be." He makes it clear that he's not backing down.

Crowler simply felt displeasure at the idea that his opponent believes he can beat him.

Sylvester drew his card to carry on with the duel, and when he looked to see which one it was, he smiled.

"By the way, if anyone made an amateur mistake, it's you." Sylvester stated, making Crowler clench his teeth in anger.

"Care to elaborate?"

"You were to quick to summon your ace monster. From what I can tell, your deck is structured on that. A rush reckless strategy really, because first of all, you just spent your entire hand, leaving you with little to no options for a while. Secondly, an experienced duelist can turn the power of an opponents monster into their own advantage, something you're about to witness." Sylvester explained.

"Since I have no monster on the field, I can banish my **Prototype** from the graveyard to summon two **Scrap Tokens(A:0/D:0)** in defense mode." He removes the only monster card from his graveyard and as a result, two metallic cubes appear in front of him.

"And you know what comes next. I sacrifice both my tokens to bring out **Wardroid Adapter(A:1000/D:0)**." The two cubes were replaced by a new monster, one that appears like his previous monster, only larger and in a more humanoid form.

"Next, I equip it with **Weapon Mod: Blast Distributor(Equip)** " A device was attached on the back of his monster.

"I end my turn."

"All that talk and you bring out a monster with so few attack points against my **Golem**?" Crowler laughed at the sight of a high level monster with so few attack points.

"Then go ahead and attack if you're so confident." Sylvester told him, relying on Crowler's arrogance to his favor.

"Very well. I draw." Crowler draws his card and thinks about how to go about this turn.

As much as he hates to admit it, his opponent made some good points. If a dueliest leaves a monster open for an attack, it's so that he could turn the table, and the single card in his hand can't help him with the situation, but it can be used as a safety measure for what may come.

"I place one card face down." A face down card appears in front of him.

"Now my **Golem** , destroy his monster." The colossal machine repeated it's attack on the newer monster. Crowler felt satisfied, seeing another of his opponent's monster fall so easily, until he realized that it didn't have the result he expected.

"Check your Dual Pad, your life points should've gone down."

"They would have, if not for my equip spell. With the equipped monster destroyed in battle, instead of receiving battle damage, I activate one of three effects, and I choose the one that makes me gain the same amount of damage as life points."

 **Sylvester: 4000 - 4400 LP**

 **Crowler: 4000 LP  
**  
"Also, when my monster is sent to the graveyard, it immediately comes back to the field, and since it was destroyed in battle, its defence points is equal to your **Golem's** attack points."

Sylvester's monster reemerges onto the field. **(A:0/D:?-3000).**

Crowler was annoyed that this duel was taking longer then he had hoped.

"I end my turn."

"To bad for you, because that activates my **Adapters'** other ability, gaining attack points equal to its defence points."

"Wait what?"

Just as he stated, the attack points of his monster has increased to surpass that of the **Golem's. (A:1000-4000/D:3000).**

"Next, I summon **WarDroid Replica(A:400/D:700)**." A small machine with geometric parts that appears to able to transform emerges on the field.

"And its effect allows me to sacrifice it so that I can equip a monster I control with an equip spell from either my deck or graveyard, and the card I choose is **Weapon Mod:Double Caliber(Equip)** , which allows **Adapter** to attack twice per turn."

The newly summoned monster changes it's form into the device from the equip spell targeted by its effect, and then attaches itself to the **Adapter.**

" **Wardroid Adapter** , attack **Ancient Gear Golem**."

"I think not. I activate my trap, **Security Orb(Normal)** , forcing your monster into defense mode." Crowler uses his trap card in the hopes that it would save his **Golem**.

"Don't be to sure about that."

Before Crowler could ask what he meant by that, Both of their monsters continued with their battle, their metallic fists colliding, and only the **Golem** was left shattered apart.

"This can't be. How?" Crowler watched in agony at the destruction of his most prized monster, wondering how it still ended up being destroyed.

"The other effect of my spell card. The equipped monster doesn't deal damage during the first attack, but at the same time it's also unaffected by your spells and traps. And that was just the first attack, I still have the second one that's going to end this duel." Sylvester told his opponent.

Having an empty field and facing a monster with attack points that matched his life points, Crowler was filled with anxiety, knowing that he was now open to an attack that would lose him the duel.

" **Adapter** , finish him off." Sylvester's monster dashed towards his opponent for a direct attack. Crowler instinctually raise his arms in defense, doing nothing to help him when he gets knocked back a few feet and left lying on his stomach.

 **Sylvester: 4400 LP**

 **Crowler: 4000 - 0 LP**

The audience erupted in cheers and applause for Sylvester's victory against a supposidly more skilled opponent, making him all the more praise worthy as a duelist. The only ones who didn't have the same sentiment were members of the Obolisk Blue Dorm who would rather believe that the head of their elite group could only have been beaten out of pure luck, Chazz Princeton being amongst them.

Crowler was looking at the ground he was lying on.

'Impossible. How could I have lost to the likes him?' His mind was fixated on this one question.

"Since I won, I qualify for the academy now, right?" Sylvester asked him to be sure.

Crowler gets angry upon hearing the question as it reminds him that he's failed to disqualify Sylvester and now has no choice but to allow him to attend the academy, all while making himself look bad by losing. He gets from the floor and pats himself for any dust.

"Yes Mr. Bellic, you've... meet the standard. Congratulations." He finishes his sentence at the same time that he walks away in a clearly foul mood. Sylvester didn't say anything and simply exits the exam field.

* * *

"Wow, he actually pulled through. What do you think Zane?" Alexis asked her companion. When he didn't respond, she turns her head to see him simply walking away.

* * *

The next day, Sylvester received an email on his wrist-link, confirming his acceptance at Duel Academy, and providing him instructions and other information in regards to the institution, particularly how he'll be transported there. Sylvester was given a couple of days before his time at the academy would begin, which he spent sightseeing all that he can from Domino City.

The day came for Sylvester to depart for the academy. His cousin Adrian gave him a ride to Domino City Airport where he first arrived in the city. They parked in front of the airport and remained in the vehicle to converse before saying their goodbyes.

"So, this is it." Adrian began.

"Yeah." Sylvester replied.

"Nervous?"

"Any reason I should be?" Sylvester remarked.

"yeah, your probably right. Still, watch yourself out there. Strong as you are, there's no telling what's coming." Adrian said in a slightly serious tone. Sylvester took it as his cousin showing concern for his well being.

"I'll be careful." He responds to put him at ease.

"One more thing." Adrian takes out an envelope and gives it to Sylvester, who as a duelist already knew that it had a duel monster card in it, it was just a matter of what that card is.

He opens the envelop and finds a rare card inside, one that he didn't even knew existed, and left him awestruck.

"I know this is usually something that may be too generous to accept. Think of it more as a contribution to the mission." Adrian informed him.

"Thank you, cousin." Sylvester extends his hand to shake it with one of his.

"Call me when you get there." Was the last thing Adrian said before Sylvester got out of the vehicle and took his luggage with him.

* * *

He makes his way to an assigned terminal where he finds all the other applicants that have passed and are now waiting to be transported. Not long after, a staff member instructs them to get on board the aircraft. Inside, Sylvester takes a seat by a window.

"Mind if I sit here?"

He turns his head to see who had asked him that, and sees a teenage boy standing by his side, having blonde slick-back hair and blue eyes, wearing an orange sweat shirt and black jeans.

"go ahead." Sylvester points to the seat next to him.

"Thanks." The teenager sat down.

The aircraft ascended and took of, heading towards the island where Duel Academy was located. It was announced that the flight would take no more than an hour. Sylvester took that time to simply stare at the ocean below through his window while listening to some music from his wrist-link. He could tell that the person sitting next to him often shot a glance at him, and he had suspicion as to the reason. Finally, said person gave him a lite tap on the shoulder, to which he paused his music and turned his head.

"Hey man, sorry to bother you but I just gotta ask. You're the guy that beat Crowler at the exams, right?" He asked him, confirming hi suspicion.

"Was it the scar that gave it away?" Sylvester replies.

"Oh my god, I don't believe it. The way you took on Crowler, that was awesome dueling." The individual said excitingly.

"Thanks."

"I'm Kenny McCormick." He introduces himself.

"Sylvester Bellic."

"Man, sucks that I didn't actually see it in person. Me and some of my friends left to see more of the city when we were done. Still had a couple waiting their turn and one of them record the duel on his wrist-link. I wish I stayed." Kenny explained.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see plenty of interesting duels at the academy." Sylvester told him.

"Where you from?" Kenny asked, having noticed his accent.

"A Settlement in Eastern Europe, called Valykor." Sylvester revealed.

"No way, You're a settler too. So am I. "

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and my friends are all from a Settlement in Colorado. Nothing special, just a small town called South Park." Kenny told him.

"I actually heard about that place. My cousin is a pro duelist in Domino City, and he mentioned one time when he worked with a powerful Duel Mage from South Park." Sylvester said to him.

"That's great. Hey, when we land, do you mind if I showed you to my friends?" Kenny asked him.

"Please. If there are more settlers at the academy, I'd like to meet them." Sylvester happily replied.

"Attention new academy students, we are approaching our destination, if you look out the window, you should be able to see it. Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing."

Everyone tried to get a view through out a window, and just as the pilot announced, they could all see the place where they would spend the next few years, learning, getting stronger, and call home.

Academy Island.

* * *

 **So yeah, there's a South Park crossover in this story. I enjoy the show, and since it's not long before it comes to an end, this fanfic might be considered as something of a tribute.**

 **I also to point out that in this fanfic, the world is like one of those anime where Earth is plagued by monsters that humanity is forced to fight against, the Pro Duel association is like the wizard guilds from Fairy Tail, and Settlements are like Ninja Villages from Naruto.**

 **Original card list:**

 **Monsters**

 **Arctic Tribe Guard(Water/4/Warrior/Effect/A:1600/D:1200):** Once per turn, you can target one monster your opponent controls that does not have a 'Frost Counter'; it loses 500 ATK and gains 1 'Frost Counter'. this card cannot conduct a battle phase on a turn if it's effect is activated.

 **Arctic Tribe Dancer(Wind/3/** **Warrior/Effect/** **A:1400/D:800):** This card can attack your opponent directly if every monster your opponent controls has a 'Frost Counter'.

 **WarDroid Prototype(Earth/4/Machine/Effect/A:1000/D:1600):** This card is treated as 2 tributes for the tribute summon of a machine-type monster. During your Main Phase, if you have no monsters on the field, you can banish this card from the graveyard; special summon 2 Scrap Token(Earth/1/Machine/token/A:0/D:0). Scrap Tokens can only be used as tributes for the tribute summon of a machine-type monster.

 **Scrap Token(Earth/1/Machine/token/A:0/D:0):** Special summoned by the effects of 'WarDroid Prototype'. Cannot be used as a tribute, except for the tribute summon of a machine-type monster.

 **Wardroid Adapter(Earth/8/Machine/Effect/A:1000/D:1000):** If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, special summon it with DEF equal to the ATK of the monster that destroyed it in battle. If summoned this way, it cannot be targeted for attacks or by card effects for the remainder of the turn(your opponent attacks directly if you control no other monster). During the end phase after this card is summoned, it gains ATK points equal to its DEF points.

 **WarDroid Replica(** **Earth/2/Machine/Effect/** **A:400/D:700):** You can special summon this card (From your hand) if you control a Machine-type. You can tribute this card to target 1 equip spell card in your deck or graveyard; equip it to an appropriate monster you control.

 **Spells**

 **Weapon Mod:Blast Distributor(Equip):** Equip to a Machine-type monster. You take no battle damage if the equipped monster is attacked. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle, activate on of these effects: 1. Your opponent takes damage equal to the battle damage you would've taken 2. Target 1 Machine-type monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the battle damage you would've taken 3. You gain life points equal to the battle damage you would've taken

 **Weapon Mod:Double Caliber(Equip):** Equip to a Machine-type monster. The equipped monster can attack a second time during the battle phase. Once per turn, if the equipped moster attacks, it is unaffected by your opponent's spell and trap cards, but it also doesn't deal battle damage.

 **Traps**

 **Mine Field(Continuous):** When this card activates, add 'Mine Counters' equal to the number of monsters on the field. When a monster declares an attack, a 'Mine Counter' is removed; that monster is destroyed before damage calculation. If this card has no more 'Mine counters', destroy it.


	5. Welcome to Due Academy

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile, but finally here's the next chapter. This has taken me longer than I had hoped it would, one because of things going on in my life, and two because this chapter was originally going to be a lot longer, but considering how much more work I have to finish, I decided to split it in half and post it as soon as possible.**

 **I also made some changes in the previous chapter, specifically the effect of one of my original monster to make it more simple. I recommend you that you read it again.**

 **I want to thank everyone who has given me good reviews on this fanfic, motivating me to go further. One review however states how 'sloppy' i was with my two opening chapters. All i can say is that that was my way of being straight forward with the world in explaining the world of my fanfic without leaving people in suspense.**

 **Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

Welcome to Duel Academy

Duel Academy.

Not a single student on board the aircraft was not looking out through a window, or trying to, to see from a bird's eye view the island where they would spend the majority of the next few years.

From a geological perspective, the island was relatively large, having dense forests, coastal beaches, and most noticeably an active volcano. Then there was all of the buildings located throughout the island. In the center was group of buildings of various shapes and sizes, undoubtedly the academy itself. In other areas stood the three dorms where the students will be residing. On the eastern side was a plaza, holding a multitude of vendors for both essential and entertainment needs. Finally, there is a aircraft terminal, where they now appeared to be descending towards.

Upon landing, the newly enrolled students have exited the aircraft, conversing amongst themselves and stretching themselves out from the journey while waiting for further instructions.

Sylvester was being lead by his most recently found friend, Kenny, in search of his other friends, until finally they were all found gathered together in one spot.

The group consisted of three boys and one girl. One of the boys had red hair and was wearing a dark orange t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Another was heavy set, having brown hair, wearing a white t-shirt with a red unzipped sweater and brown pants. The third boy was slightly taller

than the others, having medium black hair, wearing a light gray t-shirt and blue jeans. The girl had long black hair and wore the standard female Obolisk uniform. She was standing next to the tall boy in a manner that suggests that they're more than just friends.

"Hey guys, I want you all to meet someone." Kenny shouts out towards them. All of four have turned their sights on him, and were surprised to see who he was referring to.

"Oh my god, that 's him." The tallest of the group stated.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Sylvester." He introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Kyle. Guess you already meet Kenny." The redheaded boy approached him to shake his hand.

"That's Stan, Wendy, and Cartman." Kyle points out to the taller boy, girl and heavy set boy respectively.

"Me and Wendy saw your duel against Crowler. I even recorded it on my wrist-link, It was pretty sick man." Stand told him.

"You showed some good skills as a dueliest." Wendy complimented.

"I keep telling you guys. Beating a freak like Crowler isn't that big of a deal." Cartman stated, sounding unimpressed.

"Oh come on. Against a monster Like Ancient Gear Golem, that had to be something." Kyle argued.

"Oh yeah, and of course you would everything about dueling skills." Cartman argued back.

"More than you ever will fatass." Kyle retorts.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that, you damn, dirty..."

"Al right, stop it you two. We just got here and you're already at each other's throats." Stan intervened, releasing a sigh for the known rivalry between Kyle and Cartman.

"Better get used to that if you hang around those two." Kenny whispered to Sylvester who simply nodded hi head.

"Attention everyone."

Everyone turned towards a female staff member.

"If all of you can follow me to the entrance ceremony. Your luggage's will be taken for you to pick them up after." She announced. All of the new students then followed her on the path that led to the main building of the academy.

* * *

All of the first year students were gathered inside a large auditorium. The students all sat down, flooding the room with noise, until their attention was diverted to the holographic projection emerging from the stage in a size large enough for all to see. The image was that of a bald, heavy set man, having a circle beard and wearing a maroon jacket.

 _"Greetings to all first year students. I am Chancellor Sheppard and I would like to welcome you to Duel Academy. You are here because you have proven that you have what it takes to be the best, as practitioners of the very force that drives our world, and everything that you will learn here shall be for the contribution to both the world of dueling and magic."_

The projection of the now introduced chancellor spoke to the audience of students.

Sheppard went on with his speech, explaining all of the academy's rules, procedures and such. When that was over, all of the students were taken to complete the registration process. They were lined up in front of machines that would scan their mana, allowing the academy's computer systems to identify each student by their unique signature that their mana carries.

Following this, each student was given their academy uniforms, with the exception of those in the Obolisk dorm who were given theirs in advance. The uniforms were technologically advanced clothing that were build to adjust to their respective wearers in terms of size. They were also designed to change into one of three colors, depending on the dorms that they're assigned to, blue for the Obolisk dorm who were regarded as the elites, yellow for the Ra dorm for students that have the highest potential to become elites themselves, and red for the Slifer dorm that's considered as the lowest rank.

All of the students exited out of the main building, picking up their luggage's that were left for them on the walk way, and then head towards their dorms to settle in. A majority of the male students already had their uniforms on them, consisting only of a blazer, for convenience. When Sylvester walked out of the building, he had the cool expression of someone trying to hold back his anger, due to the fact that his blazer was red, Indicating that he was placed in the Slifer dorm.

He knew for sure that his results from the entrance exams were more than enough to qualify for the Ra dorm. The only reason he can think of for being in Slifer was that Crowler intentionally put him there as revenge for beating him, a reason that adds to his frustration, as well as the sound of Cartman laughing at him.

The group from the South Park settlement were right behind Sylvester, all of the boys wearing yellow blazers.

"Yeah, big duelist, end up as a Slifer." Cartman continued laughing.

"Shut up fatass, it's not that funny!" Kyle hits him on the side.

"Sorry man, really sucks what Crowler did." Kenny tried to sympathize.

"Don't let it get to you buddy. It's not like you'll be a Slifer the whole time." Stan tried to cheer him up.

"That's right. They have promotion exams here. I'm sure you'll do well enough to get into the Ra dorm." Wendy explains. Sylvester lets out a sigh to release his frustrations.

"You're right. I already knew all that. I just didn't expect anything like this, but I guess I should've known better from that cross-dresser." Sylvester states.

"Well, I'm off to go drop off my bags. I'll see you guys around." He tells them.

"Yeah man, see ya." Kyle replies.

From there, Sylvester separates from the group, looks around for his luggage, and when he picks them up, he spots another familiar face from a distance.

"Bastion." He calls out to him, successfully gaining his attention.

"Sylvester, it's nice to see you again." Bastion states as he approached him.

"Nice to see you to. No surprise that you made it to Ra." Sylvester points out his yellow blazer.

"Indeed. Though it is a surprise that you're not in the same dorm. I was more than certain that..."

"Crowler." Sylvester gives out the answer in the simplest way.

"Ah. I suppose the head of the elite doesn't take too kindly to being defeated by an applicant in front of a crowd." Bastion states amusingly.

"Yeah, well he only got away with it because he was in charge of the entrance. I'd like to see him try and stop me from getting promoted." Sylvester responds.

"I look forward to that day. I'd chat with you more, but I really should go settle in." Bastion politely states.

"See you around then." The two finish their conversation and Sylvester makes his way to his own dorm.

* * *

Sylvester walks down the path leading towards the Slifer dorm. The path brought him to a series of motel buildings, a standard of living that's reflected on the ranking of the dorms.

He walks up to the door of his dorm room. Next to it is a mana reader, to which he places his hand and conjures a small bit of the energy, unlocking the door as a result. Inside, he finds the standard set of furniture for a school dorm room. He leaves his luggage to the side and lies down on the bottom of the bunk beds. He knew that he wasn't going to have any room mates for the time being as a special arrangement for real reason he came here. He looks at his wrist link and sees the notification that he received a written message. He opens it up to read it.

 _Good day Mister Bellic, and congratulations on your entrance to Duel Academy. There are some matters that I wish to discus with you, so once you have unpacked and settled in, please come and see me in my office before the welcoming dinner._

 _Chancellor Sheppard._

After reading it, he walks out of the room and heads back towards the main building. When he entered the building, Sylvester looks at his wrist link and opens up the academy app that was downloaded for all of the students. One of its features is a map that shows both the layout of the island and the interior of each building, which he now uses to find his way to the chancellors office. Upon arriving, he was meet with a Secretary that kindly asked him to wait until the chancellor was finished with his current meeting. The door to the office opens, revealing a female student that Sylvester recognizes, Alexis Rhodes. The two gave each other a silent greeting while she made her way out. He then walks into the office and sees the Chancellor standing behind his desk.

"Mister Bellic, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to the Academy." He greeted him.

"Thank you Chancellor, happy to be here. Adrian sends his regards." Sylvester approaches him and extends a hand to interlock with his.

"Glad to hear it. How is your cousin?"

"Same as I remember him. Don't know if that's a good thing or not." Sylvester states. Sheppard response to the humor with laughter. He then points to one of the chairs next to Sylvester, to which he sits on.

"I'm sure you'll do just as well as he did, though I'm afraid you do not have as good of a start. I can imagine that you aren't to thrilled to be in the Slifer dorm despite the fact that you qualify to be in the Ra dorm. I have no objections if you'd wish to transfer." Sheppard informs him.

"I would like that, but no thanks." Sylvester replies, much to the Chancellor's surprise.

"The thing is, a lot of people would easily see it as some kind of favouritism, something I'd rather avoid. I'll just work my way up." He explains.

"To be honest, I was hoping you'd say that, because I think some good may come from this."

"As you may know, students from the Slifer dorm are considered as the lowest ranked. Other students instinctively respond by looking down on them, building up a standard that affects the morale of the Slifers in a negative way, which in turn affects their performance as well. I was thinking that having someone with your talent might help them to be seen in a whole new light, at the very least create the idea that Slifers might not be as bad as everyone assumes."

"Of course, I'm not asking you to remain a Slifer. You'll still have the opportunity to advance into the other dorms. Also, if you've checked your schedule, you'll see that you're still attending the advance courses, making you the first Slifer to ever do so, if you can believe that."

"That's all well and good Chancellor, but it's not why you called me over. Is it really them we're dealing with?" The chancellor let's out a heavy sigh upon entering the true subject of their conversation.

"Without question. So far, they've only done some reconnaissance, but I fear that it won't be long until they take action. "

"Do you think they learned anything?"

"Possibly, but if they have, it would work in our favour as well."

Sheppard takes out a box from his desk drawer. He channels mana into the object to unlock it. Inside were golden talismans with black markings, fitting together like a puzzle.

"These talismans are the keys. They are mystically boned to their respective owners, to be used only by them. Ownership can only be transferred in two ways. One is for the current owner to willing give it to someone else. The other is to win them in a duel." He explains.

"You want the enemy to know that exact piece of information so that they'd go for the duels. Easier for them to try to get the keys while giving the key holders a better chance to fight back with less risk." Sylvester assets.

"Exactly. Each key has a unique bind spell with a set condition. the pursuers of these keys, upon losing the duel, must abandon all attempts to obtained them. If not for this, I would never have involved the students, even one that's a member of our organization. "

"That reminds me. You have your protection with you, right?" Sheppard asks. Sylvester pulls on the thin necklace, taking out a medallion hidden inside his shirt, in the form of a golden ring with an Egyptian styled eye within.

"Never go anywhere without it." He tells him.

"Very good. Now as for the candidates. I've been told repeatedly that your unique ability gives you a keen eye for the talents of other mages, which is why I'll leave it to you decide who'll guard the keys." Sheppard states.

"I already have a few people in mind, based on what I saw at the entrance exams, but I wont confirmed anything until after I see them in actual duels." Sylvester replies, putting back his medallion.

"While you're at it, keep an eye out for anything suspicious, and if there is something, make sure that no one else finds out about it and contact me immediately." Sheppard tells him. Sylvester nods his head in acknowledgement.

"One more thing. As important as this mission is, you are still a student here, and as your chancellor, I'd prefer that none of this gets in the way, so keep up with your academic studies, and enjoy your time here to the best of your ability." Sylvester nods his head again.

"That is all for now mister Bellic, you should head back for the welcoming dinner. Once again, congratulations on making it here." Sheppard stands up from his seat and extends his hand towards Sylvester, who stands up and accepts the hand.

"Thank you chancellor."

With that, Sylvester makes his way back to the Slifer Dorm.

* * *

 **I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but there will be in the next one. Like I said, this chapter was originally going to be longer but instead was split in half. I at least made sure that this half would end with a significant plot twist.**

 **Also, one of the challenges that I'm going to be facing is how to emulate the South Park characters while trying to be careful with the level of appropriateness.**

 **Anyway, I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this chapter.**


End file.
